Beso de Golpe
by Artis CriXar Solem
Summary: Buscar algo puede ser tedioso, pero hay cosas que pueden cambiar eso...


-Pudiste solo dejarlo ahi. Pero no, el gran Pronto tenia que ver como se activaba...- reclamo Trixie.

- Cuantas veces tiene Pronto que disculparse? Lo siento, si? Crei que funcionaba bien. No es mi culpa que el sen'or "Grandioso Ingeniero" no lo haya programado bien.

- Ahora es mi culpa?- Kord esucho lo que decian desde el otro lado del garage.

-Hey, ya basta de pelear y concentrense en encontrarlo.- dijo Eli.

-Esto es una tonteria. Si estuviera aqui, lo habriamos encontrado hace ya una hora.- Pronto ya estaba cansado de buscar.

-Oh, no. Tu eres el ultimo con derecho a quejarse. Gracias a ti, estamos en esto.- continuo alegando Kord.

- Chicos!- Nadie parecio haber oido a su lider.- Es enserio. Asi no terminaremos nunca. Ahora, Kord, como que taman'o tiene eso?

-Bueno, el mismo que uno regular. Pero es naranja y tiene una pequen'a helice en la parte de abajo.

-Bien, ya lo oyeron.- Para tratar de darle aun mas velocidad a las babosas, Kord habia decidido contruir un tubo contenedor diferente, empleador de una energia especial, que pudiera lanzar a la babosa aun sin una lanzadora. De manera que el lanzar o recibir el disparo de una babosa Xmitter no diera tantos problemas.

Al terminar el primer prototipo, lo dejo sobre una mesa de no mucha altura. El topoide paso por ahi de curioso y, al ver el desconocido objeto de brillante color, no dudo en querer ser el primero en probarlo. Gracias a la ausencia de un manual de instrucciones, supuso que se trataba de un tubo ordinario. Cargo en el una babosa Tornado y su lanzadora se encargo del resto. La inestabilidad del experimental objeto potencio, en efecto, los poderes de la babosa, haciendo que no solo el garage quedara convertido en un escenario post-apocaliptico, si no que se perdiera entre los muchos objetos en el suelo.

Finalmente, Eli encontro un objeto my similar al de la descripcion en el suelo, asi que lo levanto creyendo que se trataba del tubo. Estaba entre dos estantes de un mueble caido. Metio la mano para tratar de tomarlo, pero en vez de sentir algo cilindrico, sintio algo un poco mas suave. Se dio cuenta entonces que no habia sido el unico en hallarlo.  
Trixie tambien lo habia visto y lo que habia tomado era su mano.

-Lo siento, Trix.

-No, descuida.- respondio mientras el la soltaba.

-Ja, parece que lo encontramos juntos.- le dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Mmh, eso creo.- Trixie se hizo un poco para atras para dejar que Eli lo sacara, pero su mano era demasiado grande y no podia meterla entre tantas cosas.

-Ese espacio es muy pequen'o.

-Dejame intentar...- Eli le dio espacio, pero ella tampoco pudo.- Nop, parece que hay que levantarlo.

-Muy bien. Ayudame de ese lado.- Cada uno tomo un extremo y entre los dos lo levantaron.

- Ahora que?- Trixie no aguantaba. El muebele era pesado.

-Yo lo sostendre. Tu saca el tubo.- Ella se agacho y revolco entre las cosas que se habian caido del estante, buscando el tubo. Esto le tomo un minuto.

-Lo tengo.- dijo cuando lo tuvo ya en sus manos. Eli no le contesto. Con un brazo, tiro de su mun'eca y la jalo junto a el antes de soltar el mueble. Lo habia torcido un poco de manera que al soltarlo no cayera, sino que quedara arrecostado a una escalera. Pero no quedaria lo suficientemente derecho como para no aplastar a Trixie.

-Auch.

- Estas bien?- Le pregunto al verlo cubrirse el antebrazo.

-Si. Es que era algo pesado.

- Te lastimaste?- Eli se paro derecho y se estiro un poco.

-No, estare bien. Gracias. Lo tienes?

-Si.- se lo ensen'o.

-Mmm, interesante.

-Me pregunto si Kord nos dejara probarlo de nuevo, pero en un campo mas abierto.

-Creo que si. Ahora que sabemos que es muy fuerte, podremos... Cuidado!- el "soporte" del estante no lo resistio mucho y este resbalo. Eli volvio a tirar de Trixie y planeaba retroceder, pero uno de los baldes de combustible de Mecas en el suelo lo hizo tropezar con ella en sus brazos. Por otro lado, en cuanto Eli la alerto, Trixie trato de empujarlo a el.

El jalon de el mas el empujon de ella los habia hecho caer con bastante fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos estaba herido, pero Trixie sentia algo extran'o en sus labios. Era calido y suave. Abrio los ojos para ver de que se trataba. Vio en frente suyo la sorprendida mirada de Eli. No solo habian caido juntos, sino que cayeron tan cerca que el impacto habia hecho chocar sus labios en un estrellado beso por accidente.

Apenada, Trixie se separo de inmediato. Eli la continuaba mirando.

-Hey, todo esta bien por alla?- pregunto Kord luego de oir el golpe de la caida del estante. Ninguno de los dos contesto.

- Chicos?

-Eh, si. Todo... esta bien.- respondio finalmente Eli.

- Seguro? Oimos algo muy grande caer.

-No te preocupes. No paso nada aqui.- Trixie se corrio a un lado para permitirle a Eli ponerse de pie.

-Muy bien. Lo encontraron ya?

-Si, aqui esta. Un momento...- Eli le ofrecio una mano a Trixie.

-Gracias...- susurro ella.

-De nada...

-Disculpa por, emh, eso... Yo no pense que...

-No, no, no. Esta bien.

- Que? Que te haya aplastado?

-No, lo otro...

-Oh...

- Eli! Necesito el tubo.

-Cierto. Ya voy...

- Sabes? A la proxima, sera mejor quitar el mueble por completo.

-Estoy deacuerdo.  
============================================================================================================================ Feliz Fin de Semana! Me siento feliz. Estamos a punto de terminar con el curso electivo 2013.  
Y este domingo, con el tercer capitulo de "Lanzamiento de Apoyo", conoceran el nombre de mi OC.  
Un abrazo ENORME a KarencitaFrost300. Gracias por invitarme a tu matine. Me encanta torturar gente...


End file.
